Achilles Heel
by Tur12
Summary: A story of how getting pushed into a deadly tree brings Percabeth together.


**Achilles Heel**

 **Hey Guys! New Story! Hope you like it :)**

* * *

 **PERCY P.O.V**

It all happened when some idiot pushed me into a tree. Wait, let's backtrack. I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and recent

savior of Olympus. It had been only a week since the titan war had ended and things had finally started to get normal back at camp.

Well of course as normal as it could get for us demigods. Camp was finally getting settled after the destruction caused, not only to

the camp but also the campers. Many died and many seriously injured but we honor those who died so that the world could see

another day, one of them being Luke who turned out to be the hero in the end after stabbing himself in his Achilles heel. I had still

many mixed emotions towards Luke, he had betrayed us for so long and then in the end he was on our side. He had hurt Annabeth

the most since she was the one who was the most close to him and that had made me furious. Regardless, Luke had died a hero

and will be remembered as one because he did fix the mistake he had made in the end. Anyways, the horn blew telling us we had

five minutes before capture the flag started so I ran by my cabin and equipped myself with armor before heading out. I especially

made sure the cover the small of my back which was my only weak spot after taking a _spa bath_ in the River Styx (Sarcasm should

be noted) if I was hit hard enough there it could cause me to die. Many campers had complained to Chiron that it was not fair for

me to play because I was invulnerable but he said that it would make an excellent challenge and therefore I was allowed to

participate. Since there where many people lost in battle the teams where sort of disorganized but luckily for me I had Annabeth on

the same team as me. Due to so much experience with questing together we both worked very well together in combat.

Not to mention when she was not on my team it could get a little bit awkward because she was the only one who knew about my

Achilles heel and who never dare use that knowledge to her advantage during a fight(which was not like Annabeth at all) because she

knew very well that one wrong move could kill me and that would not be fun. So we would have to fight each other and Annabeth

would have to be careful where she swung her dagger but also not make it obvious where she was not swinging because that

could mean others would be able to know where my Achilles heel is located, that would not be good at all no matter how

trustworthy other campers may seem, you never know. In conclusion, I was very grateful for getting to avoid all that and having

Annabeth on my team. I walked into our side of the forest (sadly our side did not have the creek) and met my team. My team had

the Athena, Hephaestus and Demeter Cabins and the opposite team had Ares, Hermes and Apollo cabins. I heard that a new

demigod had recently been put in the Ares cabin. That will be fun. Our team huddled around and strategies. Me and Annabeth as

well as the rest of the Athena cabin will go for the flag since their side has the creek and I could use my water powers to my

advantage to help get the flag. The Demeter cabin will grow a lot of plants and stay around where our part of the forest starts to

block off all intruders. They will be waiting for us to grab the flag and then will clear a path for us so we can cross our side with the

flag and win. Finally the Hephaestus cabin will be setting all sorts of traps near out flag and will be ready to defend. I strongly

believe we will win this game. The horn blew for the game to start; with Annabeth by my side and the rest of the Athena cabin not

too far behind we took a strong lead into our enemy's territory. Most campers knew I was someone not to be messed with and went

for the others, some like Clarisse wanted a challenge. "Hey Prissy! Are you going to leave your girlfriend's side and face me!"

Clarisse taunted. I couldn't help but blush at the thought of Annabeth being my girlfriend and I knew without looking over that she

was blushing too. I stood my ground and walked over to Clarisse shooting her my best confident look. Immediately she clashed her

spear with mine and begun to duel with me. She jabbed at me and I deflected and dodged with ease. "Getting a little rusty now

aren't we?" I taunted. "You wish Jackson. If it weren't for your unfair advantage you would have been pulverized by now!" she

retorted. "You mean my Achilles heel, I got that fair and square, I'd like to see you take a bath in the River Styx. If anything would be

an unfair advantage, it would be this!" I said while spraying her with a jet of water from the creek with enough pressure to push her

far away from me. "You will pay for this!" she screamed as she was squirted out of my sight. I returned to Annabeth's side

continuing to fight off enemies. "Nice one," Annabeth said, "but she will be back soon so we better hurry up!" "Don't worry Wise girl,

we will have won by then" I replied, grinning. "With a plan like this we are sure to win the only way we wouldn't is of your

Seaweed Brain somehow messes it up," she teased. "How dare you mock my intelligence" I said in a dramatic tone, " I am

probably smarter than that tree" I said, pointing to a tree beside me. Just then the tree became into a dryad, a very angry one who

slapped me in the face with her tree branches muttering something along the line of "Demigods these days," before morphing back

into a tree. Sure I have an Achilles heel but that does not make my nerves as hard as steel and my cheek stung, I think it even left

a branch mark. "Ow," I said dumbly causing Annabeth to laugh. She seemed so happy, it was a genuine laugh, the kind that had

been missing since going in the labyrinth. _Dude, stop staring at her laugh,_ my brain said but another part of me didn't care, the

same part of me knew that I would do anything to get this girl to laugh even if it meant getting hit by a tree branch. A moment later

she must have realized I was staring at her because she raised an eyebrow and frowned, "What?" she said looking a bit puzzled.

Just then a voice cried "Percy, now!" and I turned to spray water in the opponents defense as Malcolm grabbed the flag, leaving

our conversation to remain unfinished, to my relief. Malcolm tossed me the flag and I started to run towards our side of the forest to

win the game when I ran into the new Ares camper. "How dare you fight unfair, come face me like a man!" the new camper

screamed. Clearly he did not know that I had an Achilles heel and that I had a lot of experience but I decided to give it a shot and let

him know the hard way. As I raised Riptide to attack the newcomer did something I would have never suspected, instead of

fighting back with a sword he pushed me into the tree behind me which unfortunately had a small branch that made its way through

the crevice between my skin and my battle armor and hit my Achilles heel. I cried out in pain and my vision was very blurry, I

remember falling to the ground and already feeling blood pooling around me. I heard Annabeth scream my name and next thing I

knew, she was at my side, holding my hand and squeezing it. Under different circumstances I might have blushed but at the

moment all my energy was used to try and stay awake. "Percy ! Hold on, we will get some help. Stay with me seaweed brain, you

are not dying on me!" Annabeth said while asking another camper to get Chiron. Even being close to death I couldn't help but think

that even if I die, I would have liked to die being by her side. _Wow you have really lost it,_ my brain thought as the still stubborn

Annabeth coaxed me into staying awake but soon I began to feel the unconsciousness taking over and the last thing I saw was

Chiron galloping towards me.

* * *

 **Annabeth P.O.V**

That seaweed brain. He should have focused on the flag and ignored the Ares camper but he just _had_ to duel him. I should have

stopped him before it was too late but as a ear piercing scream shot into the air, I could feel my blood boiling. I charged towards

the camper in so much rage I could have killed him right then and there but instead I knocked him unconscious with the flat of my

dagger and the crumpled to the ground. In less than a second I rushed towards Percy's side trying not to panic as I saw the blood

pooling around him. _What if he dies? Then what will I do? I can't lose him!_ My head was spinning with panic and I managed to

stutter out, "You! Get Chiron! Fast!" to a nearby camper before squeezing Percy's hand and reassuring him he would be fine. Soon

Chiron and Will Solace from the Apollo cabin arrived providing me with a small amount of relief. "Everyone! Get back to your

cabins, lunch will be soon!" Chiron announced. As everyone left Will examined Percy. "I am afraid we haven't got much time, he

has already lost a lot of blood. You are going to have to quickly wrap bandages around his Achilles heel, make sure to wrap them

tightly, since you are probably the only one who knows about his Achilles heel," Will explained. I looked at Chiron for consent

knowing that two campers of the opposite gender were not aloud to be in a cabin alone together. He nodded grimly and said "I

guess due to these extreme measures I will allow as long as nothing happens." This statement caused me to blush and his eyes

sparkled with a hint of amusement, I was about to argue that nothing would happen when he spoke again, "Also in the big house

you will find a book written in ancient Greek about Achilles heels that you might find helpful, but alas you must hurry child, time is

of essence." I with the help of Will carried Percy's limb body to his cabin and as Will departed began to work on bandaging Percy. I

peeled off his blood soaked shirt to reveal that his Achilles heel had a small bruise on it that wouldn't have affected a normal

person but to Percy was very deadly. I poured a bit of nectar on it to clean the wound and applied bandaged to the area, tight

enough to stop the blood from leaking out but not tight enough to cause any more harm to the spot. Then I worked on healing all

the other wounds and cleaning as much blood as I could before tucking him under the covers and sitting on the chair beside him. I

slipped my hand in his and hoped that he would make it, because I knew I would be lost without my seaweed brain by my side.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it, let me know if you think I should continue with this story**

 **Turtle Girl Out.**


End file.
